


Stay With Me

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: #36 - “We can never be together” kiss





	Stay With Me

            _This is a bad idea._

              You repeated the words over and over again in your mind, and yet you stayed exactly where you were. The palace gardens were beautiful. The moon shone brightly in the clear sky. And a warm breeze caressed against your skin. The whole scene mocked you. 

              “Y/N,” a voice whispered.

              You turned to see Loki standing not far behind you. You would never get over how quietly he moved. When you first met, it would drive you insane, but now it only left a dull ache.

              “Your highness,” you greeted with well-practiced neutrality.

              This immediately alerted Loki something was wrong. Formalities between you had disappeared years ago, at least in private. He wouldn’t stand for it.

              “What is it darling,” he asked, taking a step closer to you.

              You took an equal step back. The moment he took you into his arms, you knew you would break.

              “I’m leaving in the morning,” you said.

He was taken a back as his face became void of emotion.

“What?”

You took a breath. You needed to stay calm. If you could just get through this, it would all be alright.

              “Darien has presented me an offer of marriage. And my mother has accepted.”

              There was a long pause as he mulled over your words.  You wished you knew what he was thinking.  Something was building, but you couldn’t guess as to what.

              “Your mother has accepted,” he repeated slowly.

              You couldn’t respond. Against your better judgement, you met his gaze. His face was as blank as before, but his eyes held an intensity which rooted you to the ground.

              “I take that means you haven’t,” he said carefully.

              You shook your head. “I don’t exactly have a choice.”

              “Of course, you have a choice!”

              Your eyes widened. The perfect mask was broken. The anger and pain seeped through shaping his features into something you had never seen before.

              You didn’t shrink away, rather, you got angry. Straightening your stance, you meet his fury in the eye.

              “Not all of us were born with them,” you said, bitterly. “I’m lucky to be marrying as well as I am.”

              “Luck? Is that what you’re calling it?”

              “Yes,” you said with conviction. Your answer momentarily leaving him speechless. “Look at me. I am nothing. I’m the daughter of a seamstress and a dead foot soldier. The only reason I’m allowed to speak with you is because your mother allows it. Darien may not be a clever man, but he is a good one. I could do much worse.”

              “Do you truly think so little of yourself?” Loki asked. The harshness was now gone from his voice. His eyes softened, and your own anger dissipated. A part of you wished he would stay angry with you. Somehow, that would make the parting easier.

              “It’s not a matter of self-worth,” you answered. “It’s not a statement of fact.”

              He didn’t say anything. Then, slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, he stepped towards you. You knew you should back away, but you were too emotionally spent to move. His hand found your cheek, brushing his fingers lightly against your skin.

              “Would you marry me?” he asked. “Or am I worse?”

              You met his eyes, the answer slipping easily past your lips.

              “In a heartbeat.”

              Loki paused, his eyes studying you. He seemed to find what he was looking. He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply.  You let him, savoring the tenderness while you could.

              “Why don’t we?” he said, softly.

              “What?”

              He kissed you again, more passionately than before.  He took you into his arms, pulling you close.

              “Marry me,” he pleaded.  “We’ll go somewhere.  Somewhere nobody knows our names.”

              “Loki…”

              “We’ll find the nearest holy man and we can be married before the sun comes up.”

              He moved to kiss you once more, but you turned your head, so he caught your cheek instead.

              “We can’t.”

              “Why not?”

              You gaped at him a moment, trying to come to grips with what he was saying to you.  Loki had his mischief, but he never did things on impulse.  Every move had to be calculated to the point of over complication just to prove that he could.

              “Besides the fact your father won’t approve.”

              “My father doesn’t care what I do.”

              “He does,” you countered.  “More than you are willing to admit.”

              “Then, I don’t care what he thinks.”

              You shook your head. “You’re a talented liar Loki, but even you aren’t that good.”

              He looked like he wanted to contradict you.  But you knew him too well.  Any words which could leave his lips would ring false.

              “And it’s not just him,” you continued. “Others would speak of it. Whispers, rumors, would seep in from every corner. It wouldn’t hurt us today, or tomorrow, but eventually it would eat away at both of us until there was nothing left. You are a prince of Asgard. You have a duty to your people. You can’t marry someone like me.”

              “I don’t care about any of that,” Loki insisted, his voice betraying desperation.

              “But I do.”

              His grip tightened around your arms, as if that would somehow keep you with him just a little while longer. He pressed a kiss against your forehead, before resting his nose in your hair, taking in your sent.  

              “Then we won’t get married,” he said. “Just stay with me.”

              “As your mistress?”

              “No,” he said quickly. “I would never do anything to dishonor you.  I won’t touch you.  Just stay.”

              You let out a hollow laugh.  “Somehow I think that’s worse.”

              Loki pull away from you then, just enough to lean down and capture you lips with his own.  You kissed him back, knowing you were coming to the end.  It took everything in you not to cry.

              “Don’t leave me,” he begged. “Please.”

              You kissed him desperately, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands went to your waist, pulling to so close you thought you might fuse together.

              “I have to,” you said breathlessly.  

              He silenced you with another kiss, prying your lips apart and groaning into your mouth.

              “I love you,” he whispered.  “I love you. Please.”

              “I can’t.”

              He stopped then, moving his head back enough to meet your eyes.

              “Don’t you love me?” he asked.

              “You know I do,” you said, gently.

              You leaned forward, and brushed you lips against his one last time, mesmerizing its shape before pulling away.

              “Goodbye my love,” you whispered.

              You didn’t dare look back.  The moment you did, you knew nothing would stop you from taking his offer and running. You kept your eyes forward, allowing the tears to finally over power you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
